1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new fish strike indicator for signaling that a fish is striking or biting when fishing in the dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,318; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,928; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,402; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,031; and U.S. Pat. No. 373,171.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish strike indicator. The inventive device includes a housing. A resiliently deformable clip extends through the housing for clipping onto a fishing line. The clip has generally J-shaped ends positioned adjacent each other such that a channel is formed therebetween. A width of the channel is less than an outer diameter of the fishing line. The clip is electrically conductive. A light bulb is positioned in the housing and is in electrical communication with the clip. The clip is biased towards a bottom of the housing. A contact member is in electrical communication with a power source and is positioned above the clip such that movement of the fishing line pulls the clip into contact with the contact member thereby closing a circuit and permitting electricity to flow through the light bulb.
In these respects, the fish strike indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling that a fish is striking or biting when fishing in the dark.